


Hinata-kun

by shuk1nn (Mimi19229)



Series: Kinnie Poetry lmao [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Inspired Poetry, It’s poetry so yeah :), I’m a komaeda kinnie so this just popped outta me, Komaeda’s pov, M/M, Nagito is in love, Poetry, not really a fic, vague spoilers for chapter 4 of SDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi19229/pseuds/shuk1nn
Summary: Poetry from Komaeda’s POV. It’s basically his thoughts about Hinata and how they evolve from the beginning-ish, stopping around the investigation in chapter 4. You’ve been warned for vague spoilers!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Kinnie Poetry lmao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hinata-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Possible spoilers for ch. 4 of sdr2z besides that, I just hope you enjoy! As a komaeda kinnie this was very fun to write and hopefully it isn’t shitty. Enjoy!! :)

Hinata-kun...

When I’m with you, my heart flutters,  
This hard pounding in my chest  
Mind straight to the gutter,  
I’m truly such a pest

You try to understand me,  
Although I say to go away.  
Together I wish we could be,  
But my luck would kill you some day

Is this love?  
Is this pain?  
I feel quite uncertain  
These feelings that I feel for you,  
Should be covered by a curtain

How shameful it should be  
For pitiful scum like me  
To love you more than all.  
But as the others go,  
Of course we all know,  
you’ll truly survive the fall.

Book in hand,  
Far from where you stand  
I flip from page to page.

And as I read, it’s clear to see  
You are not what I thought you’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
